1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyedropper comprising a container unit made of a thermoplastic material, and a cap which can be. screwed onto the container unit, wherein a tubular fluid instilling portion, which is provided at a tip portion of the container unit, is depressed into a bottomed conical concave portion whose internal diameter widens towards the tip side, wherein a instilling hole is formed or can be formed into the bottom of this concave portion, and wherein the cap is provided with a first convex sealing portion, which, when mounted, seals the concave portion of the container unit.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Eyedroppers of this type have been proposed recently by the applicant of the present application (see JP 2001-120639A), such as an eyedropper in which a instilling hole is pierced in advance, or an eyedropper which uses a instilling hole formed just before use of the eyedropper. Indented portions are provided in the trunk portion of this eyedropper to make eye drop administration easier for the user.
A characteristic feature of this related art is that a concave portion is indented in the tip of the container unit, and that a instilling hole is formed or can be formed in the bottom of this concave portion.
As described in that specification, the amount of fluid squeezed from the container unit can be controlled and adjusted to an appropriate set volume by adjusting appropriately the diameter of the instilling port at the tip of the concave portion and the diameter of the instilling hole and the like.
With the eyedropper configured as above, the predetermined object may be achievable, however it has become clear that there is room for improvement with regard to the sealability of the pharmaceutical fluid sealed in the container unit, and further, with regard to preventing fluid from dribbling down the outer circumferential region of the tubular fluid instilling portion.
Explaining this in further detail, there is the possibility of a reduction in sealability between the cap and the container if the cap is repeatedly closed with excessive force, for example, or further if it is subject to excessive vibration when only a first convex sealing portion is provided opposite the concave portion provided in the container unit in the cap of the eyedropper in which the instilling hole has been pierced in advance.
On the other hand, when using a hole that is pierced at the time of use, without piercing the instilling hole in advance, the pharmaceutical fluid may spread to the outer circumferential region of the tubular fluid instilling portion and there is the possibility of the occurrence of what is known as fluid dribble. A solution to this problem is desired.